My Fool in Love
by Apple Fairy
Summary: So if I yelled to all the people here of how much I love you, then would you believe me? A short oneshot proving how far a fool would go for his love. SasuSaku. Fluff


Hajimemashite and Konnichiwa, dearest reader-san! Apple Fairy here! .

Here's a fluff-tastic SasuSaku for you. Enjoy:3

Ah...and also I realized it is not written that well...I apoligize deeply for that. Dx

P.S: They're both 13 in this fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

_My_ _Fool in Love_

_Story by Apple Fairy_

* * *

_I'd scream to the world..._

_I'd be an idiot..._

_I'll do anything..._

_...'Cause I'm in Love..._

* * *

"Sakura." 

"No."

"Why not?"

Sakura turned to him with annoyed jade eyes.

"Because, I'm not sure if I want to be with you, Sasuke-kun..." She said to him in a whisper. Sasuke's heart panged.

"Sakura..."

"Please, Sasuke-kun. Just give me time."

"I've given you a whole week! What more do you need?" He exclaimed. Sakura looked down sadly.

"I'm sorry..."

"That's not what I need to hear." He told her sternly. Sakura looked into his eyes. He was obviously irritated.

"Don't you dare send me on a guilt trip." She fired back at him tursley. Sasuke glared at her for awhile and turned is head away from her.

He was sulking.

Sakura sighed and looked to the sky.

It had been at least a week since Sasuke had confessed his love for her.

That was bad.

She had already decided she would give up her petty crush for him, and only be friends.

Too late, though, she had won his unwanted heart without even trying.

The pink-pearl haired girl closed her eyes and thought back to when he had told her...

_She walked onto the small port that sat on a lake. Sasuke was already at the edge, sitting with his calves immersed in the lake's water. His sandles were beside him. He hadn't even turned his head to her when she had arrived. Sakura stood beside him._

_He had called her out here today. She had only wondered why._

_"Good to see you, Sasuke-kun." She greeted him cheerfully and sat cross-legged beside him. The Uchiha-heir continued to look on the water's surface. Sakura decided to wet her feet as well as she took off her sandals and dipped them. A cold chill ran through her body._

_It felt good._

_Neither of them spoke for awhile. Though, for some reason or another, it wasn't uncomfortable. _

_It was as if it was fine neither of them talked._

_"Sakura..." Sasuke spoke after a pregnant pause. Sakura looked to him with a small hint of confusion in her eyes._

_"Hm?"_

_"I called you out here for a reason..."_

_"Which is...?"_

_"There's something I want to tell you."_

_Sakura blinked for awhile._

_"What is it, Sasuke-kun?"_

_Sasuke didn't respond. His cheeks reddened and he turned his head away from her. Sakura's eyes widened._

_**Did Sasuke just...blush...? **She wondered stunned._

_"S-Sakura..." He said with emberrassment in his voice. Sakura's eyes enlarged more._

_**Did he just...stutter...?** She noted again. Sakura was worried._

_Something was wrong._

_"I..." He began._

_"What?"_

_"Well..."_

_"What is it?"_

_"I love you..." He mumbled in a barely audible tone._

_"What? I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, I couldn't hear-"_

_"I love you!" He yelled defiantly. Sakura looked to him stunned and with a gaping mouth._

_Silence engulfed the two._

_The intelligent kunoichi's mind finally registered what the boy had said._

_"W-Wait...what?" She asked in an amazed tone._

_"I...said I love you..." He mumbled again with a red face. Sakura's own face reddened._

_"Wh-Wha-?"_

_"How many times do I have to tell you! I **love **you!" He yelled in an irritated tone. Sakura looked to him with a mix of confusion, amazement, and shyness._

_"You...love...**me**?" She repeated his confession. _

_"Yes."_

_"B-But...!" She stuttered. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her._

_"What?" He asked._

_"You're Sasuke Uchiha!" She exclaimed. Sasuke looked at her as if she was crazy._

_"Yeah..."_

_"And I'm Sakura Haruno!"_

_"So...?"_

_"Sasuke Uchiha was never supposed to **love **Sakura Haruno!" She proclaimed. _

_"Well, he does." He disproved her with a bored voice._

_"B-But how!" She questioned him._

_"I just...do." _

_"No! No! **Why **do you love me!" She asked. Sasuke stared at her for awhile with innocent eyes._

_"Because..." He began as his gaze drifted away from her. Sasuke gulped and his face turned crimson._

_"...Y-You're smart and beautiful...and sweet..." He complimented her. Sakura's face went a charming shade of cherry._

_"...and I really like you..." He explained further with nervousness. Sakura looked down to her lap and swung her feet lightly in the water._

_The two sat once again in silence. This time, however, it was terribly awkward._

_"Sakura." Sasuke addressed her with a stern, but shy voice._

_"Y-Yes, Sasuke?" She asked as she turned her head to him. She looked into those black pearl eyes. He had a look of sincereness._

_"I...I really love you...Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked the last part in a quick motion. Sakura looked to him in more surprise. Her heart beated wildly and her face burned._

_She had never expected this from **the **Sasuke Uchiha._

_It was like some sort of award! To actually be **loved **and **date the **Sasuke Uchiha! How many girls would **love **to be her right now?_

_Alot is how many._

_"U-Um...W-Well...It really depends if I love you back..." She explained and allowed her eyes to look onto the lake's surface._

_"Do you?" He asked._

_Sakura froze. She wasn't expecting that._

_"I..."_

_"Do you?" He asked again._

_"I'm..."_

_Sasuke listened intently to her._

_"...I'm sorry."_

_"Why?" He asked confused._

_"I just wanted to be friends, Sasuke..."_

_"Can we be something more?" He asked her suddenly. The emerald-eyed girl looked to him sadly._

_"...Please, let me think about it." _

...Now, here they were. It had been a week and she still hadn't answered Sasuke. He always came and asked her everyday for her answer.

Today, the two sat on a bench and he still pursued and pestered her for an answer.

"Sakura..." He spoke again.

"Sasuke-kun, please don't." She ordered him in a stern voice. She didn't feel like dealing with Sasuke's pesters today. Sasuke stared at her.

"At least tell me _why _you don't want to be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"I...I really do like you Sasuke-kun! B-But..." She began with an uncertain look in her eyes.

"Y'see...I trust you and care for you immensly, but...I wonder sometimes..." She drifted off. Sasuke looked to her skeptically.

"What?"

"...If you're serious about loving me." She explained quietly. Sasuke's heart panged.

It was true. Sakura wondered if the Uchiha boy was serious about his love. He striked her as the type who wouldn't give much a care about feelings...

Sasuke blinked a few times with and sighed loudly.

"So...you want proof? Of how much I love you?" He repeated. Sakura nodded her head. Sasuke looked up to the street. The bench they sat on rested on a busy street in Konoha. People walked by with their own little business in their minds.

"What if I shouted to everyone here of how much I loved you?" He asked. Sakura laughed a little.

"Of course, but that would be really humiliating, wouldn't it? You wouldn't really do that would you?" She joked. Sasuke stood up without a word and began walking. Sakura looked to him skeptically.

_What's he up to...?_

Sasuke jumped ontop of one of the mid-high buildings. The raven-haired boy looked down to all the people of Konoha on that street.

"Attention, everyone!" He yelled loud enough so that all of them could hear him. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared up at him.

"What?"

"What's he doing?"

"Is he going to jump?"

"Isn't that the Uchiha?"

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked up to him with a shocked expression.

_Oh gosh...don't tell me he's actually going to...!_

"I have an announcement to make!" He continued. He didn't really want to be the center of attention...but he had already started and all he could do was go through it till the end.

"I've fallen in love." He said in a loud tone. All the people gasped or 'awwed'. Some of the girls squealed, hoping it might be one of them.

"But she doesn't love me back! I really do love this girl, with all my heart, and I'd do anything to have her love!" Sasuke glanced to Sakura with shy eyes. Sakura's cheeks reddened madly and she stood up from the bench.

_Sasuke-kun!_

"She...She wants proof that I love her as much as I say. So, here I stand before all of you to prove how far I'd go!"

More people 'awwed' and smiled at him with approval. All the girls questioned who he was talking about.

Sakura walked into the middle of the crowd that had formed.

_He's really doing it! That...fool..._ Sakura thought.

He was going so far as humiliation for her...

Sakura's heart beat rapidly and her cheeks burned.

Maybe...he truly did love her.

"So, I'll ask her again!" Sasuke continued and he looked to Sakura with a loving look. Everyone looked among themselves. Who was he looking at?

"Sakura Haruno! Will you please be my girlfriend?" He asked as his eyes softened. All the people that were around Sakura had moved away a bit causing a circular gap around her.

Sakura looked to him with a mix of shyness and sincerity. All eyes were on her. Tears came to her eyes and she smiled giddily.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend, Sasuke!" She announced with tears of happiness.

Everyone around her cheered and 'awwed'. Sasuke's heart lightened and he smiled a bit at her.

The Uchiha-heir jumped down from the rooftop and landed in front of the pink-petal haired girl.

Sakura laughed between her tears.

"Sasuke-kun, you're a fool!" She joked as she laughed, cried, and smiled. Sasuke smirked to her.

"I'm a fool in love." He corrected her slyly. Sakura's cheeks grew a rosy red.

All the people around them clapped and some cheered 'Give her a kiss!'.

"Let's give the people what they want." Sakura whispered and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She kissed him softly and gently.

Sasuke was a bit surprised by her daringness, but soon shrugged it off as he kissed her back.

They both felt over-filled with happiness.

The crowd cheered, whistled, and clapped, though both of them neither noticed nor cared.

For they were both, each other's, fool in love.

* * *

Well, that's the end of it! I hope you enjoyed it. :3 

Ah...inspiration? Well, I've always wanted to write Sasuke do a really silly thing to win Sakura's love and I thought, 'Hey! Why not yell it to a crowd full of people?" : D

So this was born. x3

Well, thank you for reading this! I hope you have a most wonderful day! Ciao!

-Apple Fairy


End file.
